


Forgive me baby?

by Glambertastic



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambertastic/pseuds/Glambertastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris had a little argument and Kris came back home with gifts for Adam. Just a sweet little fluff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me baby?

"Babe? Open the door please, let me in honey" Kris knocked on the door and what seem like an umpteenth time, but to no avail.

Adam is obviously still mad at him, given the fact that Kris had been sleeping on the couch last night and Adam is still giving Kris a cold shoulder.

"Go away, Kris"

Kris sighed. Adam is so stubborn at times. But really, it's Kris fault, he shouldn't have brought Katy up as a subject when Adam had so painstakingly made dinner for him after a long day at the studio.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mmmm smells nice" Kris put his arms around Adam's waist as he buried his face in his shoulder while Adam is chopping some onions. Adam smiled at the contact as he lean in and turn his head to give Kris a kiss._

 

 

_"So how was it how was it?" Adam asked excitedly as he clasped his hands waiting for Kris to give him an answer. Adam knew Kris love lasagna and it was his first time baking it._

_Kris grabbed a spoonful and savour the soft buttery pasta in his mouth. "Mm 's good....but_ Katy's _one is better though" he blurted out without thinking twice about what he just said. Before he could react to it, Adam flinched and looked like he just got a punch in his face._

_"Oh?" Adam's voice filled with annoyance as he looked away from Kris, acting like he isn't affected by it._

_"Adam I didn't mean..." a sudden rush of guilt washed over him. It's the first time Adam is cooking and Kris had to put him down by bringing up the fact that Katy's lasagna were better than his, way to go asshole._

_"Whatever, Kris" Adam stood up, leaving his dish untouched as he walked up to his room, hurt clearly written all over his face._

_Kris brought a hand up to slap his forehead, realising what a jerk he is._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kris ran out to the nearby store and came back home in an hour with a bouquet of flowers and (as sappy as Kris can be), a  _stuff toy with a voice recorder_. He knows that whatever Kris says to Adam he would probably just ignore him, so why not let the little bear with a cute voice do the job?

Adam had went out of the house to run some errands, giving Kris a chance to sneak back into their room to place the gifts for Adam on the bed, giving him a little surprise once he comes home.

He settled down on the couch, munching on some snacks and watching TV, well, he wasn't really paying any attention to the show, he just can't wait for Adam to come back home.

Kris was already snoring on the couch when Adam came back home. He was awoken by the sound of the door closing and Adam walking off to his room in a huff. 

He immediately got off from the couch and quietly followed Adam up to their room. He hid behind the door and he heard Adam gasp in surprise. Adam did not closed the door fully and Kris was able to see Adam when he slowly pushed the door. 

" _I'm so sorry Adam, I didn't mean to put you down yesterday. Although me and Katy are over, It's still wrong to compare Katy and my boyfriend especially when you had put in so much effort for dinner last night. I now realised what a jerk I am. I'm sorry. Forgive me baby?_ "

Even though Kris could tell that Adam is still hurt, he could tell that Adam is smiling from behind, Adam took the roses from the bed and touch the soft petals from it. 

"What a sap" Adam muttered, his voice sound in amusement.

"Baby?" Adam turned around to see his boyfriend standing at the door,

"Let's not argue over this anymore, we hadn't had a proper conversation for the whole day and without you being by my side is  _driving me crazy_ " Kris said softly with a little hope in his voice.

Adam tried to stay mad but he just couldn't. With a cute teddy bear and a bunch of flowers in his hands, and his boyfriend looking at Adam with his puppy eyes. Instead he rolled his eyes at Kris, smile forming on his lips as he went over to Kris and wrap his arms around Kris's neck and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Apology accepted" Adam smiled and Kris wrapped his arms around his waist tightly. 

"I'm sorry too, for acting like a bitch, I shouldn't have make a big deal over such stupid matter I-" he was interrupted with a kiss.

" 's not..... your.....mm....fault" Kris mumbled through their passionate kiss. 

"So... am I welcome back to our bed now?" Kris joked after the kiss was broken. Adam let out a soft giggle and led Kris to the bed after placing the toy and flowers in their nightstand.

"I want you to cuddle me, tell me how much you love me, and  _I want you to make love to me_ "

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i'm writing fics like these and um it probably kind of suck


End file.
